


Practice

by lillian_huang



Category: svn&hjz
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian_huang/pseuds/lillian_huang
Summary: Fictional story about Wayne Song and Chunchih Huang, just for the cp funs. Please do not connect with the real person. Thanks.(III)The kiss scene practice before the formal performance in the series…
Kudos: 1





	Practice

⬇️這是一個腦洞（接上次告白後大概）

練習

不遠處的街燈下，挎著運動背包，神情不安的高個子男生已經反反復復把手機從褲兜口袋拿出來按亮屏幕再放回去不下十幾次了，好像每隔一分鐘都想確定有沒有短訊息接收。小智一看見這樣的宋先生就滿臉想笑，他三步並作兩步一個小跑蹦到了對方面前。  
“你來啦。”宋先生的第一反應，露出標誌性的酒窩笑，表示他很開心。  
“你幹嘛這麼急，頭髮還是濕的？”宋先生的第二反應，觀察眼前的少年。微濕的髮梢，閃著星光的大眼，和因為跑步過來而微張著喘息的小小的嘴巴。  
宋先生沒忍住，低頭湊過去輕輕吻了一下小智那兩片誘人又沒有防備的唇瓣，這是他的第三反應。  
“你幹嘛？！”有點吃驚又有點羞澀的小智，嚇得往後退了一步。  
“誒，你男朋友親你，你反應這麼大的？”  
“沒有。我只是…還沒習慣。”小智抬眼看了一下某位幼稚鬼裝生氣時特有的氣鼓鼓的腮幫子，“但是，我一看到你傳簡訊給我，我我就立馬跑出來了。”這倒是一點不假，宣傳結束之後，宋先生就立馬聯繫了小智，知道他今晚選修課結束剛到家應該會遲一點出門。但是沒想到來得那麼快。  
“所以…你剛洗完澡吼。好香誒。”宋先生一個鼻子立馬貼上小智的脖子，像大型犬撲倒主人一樣拼命去嗅。  
雖然確定了關係，但是他們才拍完第一個吻戲，所以小智確實有點習慣不來，畢竟宋先生的體型是真的龐大，每次一隻大手就幾乎可以握住自己的腰了，他還沒跟比自己高大這麼多的人交往（當然不可能有啦）。而且他還特別愛跟自己撒嬌，讓人招架不住。  
“所以，你說有重要的事情是什麼？”小智自然地伸手扒拉了兩下宋先生特意吹好的頭髮。  
“帶你去我家啊。”  
“哈？”  
小智還沒反應過來就被宋先生拖到電驢上載回家了。雖然兩家距離蠻近，但是登門拜訪還真是小智想都沒想過，更何況是深更半夜的。  
被宋先生牽著一路低頭進他房間的小智內心一直打鼓緊張得不行。這還是第一次，他沒有經驗，又怕疼。胡思亂想了好久，才被倒水回來給自己的宋先生叫回元神。  
“那個…你會不會太心急了一點？”喝了一口水以後，終於還是小心翼翼地出聲問了。  
“誒，你真的很色喔。我還真的什麼都沒講。你是越來越像戲裡的于希顧了，還是你本色出演啊？”宋先生被這個瘦瘦小小的男孩可愛到只想拽過來摟在懷裡，不讓他從自己身邊逃開。  
“你才有事。大半夜被叫到男朋友家裡，你覺得嘞？”小智也很習慣，自然而然地就躺在宋先生懷裡，一邊扯著過長的衛衣袖管緩解緊張情緒。  
“明天我們不是要拍沙發的那場戲嗎？你看劇本了沒？你這麼緊張，不覺得我們應該先練習一下？”  
宋先生一本正經地說完，也不等對方回應，低頭親了一下小智被風吹幹的小碎髮，又扒拉開額前的髮吻了吻他的額頭，接著是耳垂臉頰，一路親到嘴巴。小智也配合地轉過身，面對著宋先生，任由他的吻深情又柔軟地在自己的唇上輕啄。慢慢地，他也開始回應起對方的吻。每一次分開，都想更進一步地靠近。彼此的呼吸近在咫尺，溫熱的氣息讓周身的空氣似乎都燥熱了起來。宋先生的兩隻大手握住小智的細腰輕而易舉地將其抱坐在自己身上，手指也不安分地伸向他寬鬆的衣服裡，在他細膩的皮膚上打著圈。腰部最是怕癢的小智哪受得了這樣，本能地扭了一下身體，反而讓宋先生更興奮了。他一邊吻著一邊深情款款地看著懷裡的小人兒，滿心滿眼的喜歡。


End file.
